REDUX: Canada's Journal
by Preussen
Summary: After a fit of cleaning, Canada stumbles across an old journal of his and decides to start back up on the habit. Shortly after such, he soon finds a majority of his entries pertaining to a particular albino of sorts. R&R!
1. March 28

**Canada's Journal**

* * *

><p><strong>March 28, 2009<strong>

Kumajirou! His name is Kumajirou! Since I now have a way to remember his name properly, perhaps he'll be able to remember mine…?

Probably not. It's not like it makes any difference…

Anyway, I was clearing off one of my bookshelves to dust it off when I found this old diary. I've been doing a lot of cleaning lately, so I suppose it's only natural for me to stumble across something like this. It still has a lot of old entries from quite some time ago. I think the last one was probably around when Alfred and Ivan were still giving each other the cold shoulder. As far as I know they're over it now. They even hang out sometimes although I think Alfred is still rather intimidated by him. I don't blame him though. Ivan's a big guy.

It's been a while since I last wrote anything in here. Flipping through some of the old entries, I noticed that a lot of them got shorter and shorter as time passed. But I've been itching for something to do recently so perhaps I'll take up journaling again? It's an idea, at least.

For the sake of getting it down on paper, I'll go ahead and mention how things are going now. The economy is in a bit of a slump right now. Alfred seems to be taking it the hardest but he says he'll pull through. He has a history of economical slumps so he's learned to sort of go with them. I'm doing fairly well in my own opinion, although I haven't really had a chance to ask the others how they're doing. Not that they'd notice me in the first place.

But enough about that.

Other than the economy and what not, things are pretty normal. No outrageous wars ripping up the land although the Middle East seems to be causing a lot of trouble. But, again, it's mostly Alfred that's dealing with it.

I suppose it's just because he likes to stick his nose into other people's business. It's really annoying how he does that. I'm sure I've berated him for it before but it can't be helped. He's just too obnoxious for his own good. And don't even get me started on how greedy he is! The debt he has is enormous and he has the nerve to keep asking for more money? Poor Yao must be at his wits end with him. I think the only reason those two get along is for the sake of everyone else's economy. And then there's also the way he shoves that greasy slop he passes off for food down his throat like it's nothing! I don't see how his body can handle all that cholesterol and als

I'm rambling. I should stop.

Uhm.

April Fools is in three days. I'm not particularly looking forward to it. Not so much because I'm afraid of getting tricked, most people don't even notice me to begin with, but it's overall just not a nice "holiday" if you can even call it that. I don't see what's so fun about playing pranks on people. I'll probably end up doing the same thing I do every year and go around giving people maple syrup. Syrup always makes me happy so why not share it?

I'll have to cut this entry a little short. Kumakito is hungry and he keeps biting at my feet. My stomach is starting to growl at me too so I suppose it's a good place to stop.

Poutine for dinner! Yum!

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__REDUX because after reading through the first version. Holy _SHIT_ did Canada sound like a wimpy teenage girl. I'm going to attempt to make him a bit more manly and…well…more manly. Because in my head, Canada is far from being a chick._

_I actually think Gilbert is more of the feminine one than Canada but y'know…that's probably because he was in a PINK TUXEDO in "Paint it White!". _

_I'm leaving up the old version because I'm a nostalgic prick and something in me would break if I took it down. Even if I still have the old files on my computer…_

_Also those One-shots I promised with my last PruCan fic will be written within the next two weeks. I don't want you guys feeling as if I forgot about you. I've simply hit a bit of a rut and I'm finally starting to get back into the groove of it. _

_This fic will likely be updated _VERY _fast because it's sort of a way for me to get my internal gears turning and, of course, it's just being rewritten. I'm talking like...on occasion more than one chapter a day. _

_Anywho, BON APPETITE! _


	2. April 1 & 2

**April 1**

You won't believe the things I saw when I was out giving away maple syrup. Nations these days are just so…_weird_. For instance, China and Hong Kong were out selling these stuffed panda bears. Each one had some sort of Chinese writing on it, but I've never bothered to learn the language so I have no idea what it said. They both claimed that each one would "bring eternal happiness" to whoever bought them. Obviously it was a ruse. I feel bad for any poor soul who actually bought them.

But they were rather cute. So I'll give them that much.

I did have several people come up to me thinking I was Alfred. It's not the first time it's happened. I thought that wearing my CANADA sweater would help people realize I wasn't him but evidently that's not the case. A few of them tried to convince me…or rather, Alfred I should say, that he didn't owe them any money. That the debts were being cut or something to make it easier on everyone.

Despicable.

This is exactly why I hate April Fools. Poor Al is so gullible that he'd probably fall for any prank almost instantly. I don't even want to think about how horrible he'd feel after finding out it was a joke. Some things just make me so angry…

On the matter of my excursion delivering syrup, however, I had a lot of fun. Papa was pleased to see me and we actually ended up chatting for quite a while. He told me that Prussia had come over earlier for food because the dare-devil that is was, went and ate Arthur's cooking. I don't think a goat could even digest that stuff…

I decided it might be a good idea to share some of my syrup with Prussia as well. Anyone who eats Arthur's cooking needs something delicious to get the taste out anyway. However, when I did give it to him, he kept giving me this suspicious glare. I hope he didn't think it was just a prank…

Now that I think about it…I'm pretty sure I remember seeing quite a few of those stuffed panda's in Germany's living room…

Also, not that it really matters much but…well he actually remembered who I was without much trouble. I thought it was strange because the most we ever talk is at world meetings. And even then it's usually just a simple "Hey" every once in a while. I wonder why he can remember me when practically everyone else can't…?

No matter.

I also stopped by to visit Cuba. I managed to avoid getting hit this time, and of course, he apologized for getting me mixed up with my brother and offered me ice cream. There's nothing better than vanilla ice cream with maple drizzled over it. I swear.

I stopped by a few other places to pass out more syrup, but eventually I ended up heading back home. Now I'm curled up on the chesterfield with Kumajunjou watching television. It's starting to warm up a bit outside so I think I'll finally get to actually cleaning the house. I'll probably start by clearing out the attic and just make my way down.

I'll leave the kitchen for last…

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><strong>April 2<strong>

So Cuba sent me a text telling me to check out this blog. When I got to my computer and typed in the link, lo and behold it was Prussia's blog. It was rather easy to tell given that it was absolutely _full_ of pictures of him. I'd like to mention that he probably wouldn't make it as a photographer…but I suppose that's just my own photographical muse talking.

After sifting through the blog posts about practically everything, I stumbled across the one Cuba wanted to let me see. I should mention now that, yes, Prussia did get conned into buying those stuffed panda's from China and Hong Kong. So he was in a bit of a sour mood when I came along. He initially did think I was trying to prank him, but once he tasted the syrup?

Let's just say I'm the honourary holder of the "Ore-sama Honour Award".

I feel kind of proud, but at the same time I can't help but feel this sense of dread that I'm going to regret this…strange…

On another note, I did start cleaning today! I started pulling down boxes to try and clear out old stuff that I'll likely never use again. I found a bunch of old uniforms from…well quite some time ago. I even found my dog tags from the Great War. I think I might hang them up somewhere…

Ah, but I didn't get much farther than that. After the fourth or fifth box, I got distracted with looking at Kumakito's eyebrows. They're really quite adorable…

I might as well get back to cleaning. I'd like to finish with the attic as soon as possible.

_Matthew_


	3. April 3

**April 3**

I think I very nearly had a heart attack when I walked down into my living room this morning to find Prussia lounging on the chesterfield. When I first saw him, I thought maybe it was just because I slept in a little later than normal and simply passed it off as me seeing things. I mean…I can't exactly say it's never happened before…

But after I got my coffee and went back to the living room to watch the news, I found out that I was perfectly sober and awake and there was actually a _Prussia_ on the chesterfield, dozing off. I just kind of…stood there for several moments staring at him. I didn't really know what the make of it. What are you supposed to do when you find a semi-stranger asleep on your sofa! I'm sure I could have yelled or something or maybe brought out my hockey stick…but…

Oh god, it was just so surreal I don't even know.

At least he had the courtesy to shut the front door, but still…

When he woke up ( about five minutes after I found him there ) he shot up and started pestering me to make pancakes and give him some more of that syrup from yesterday. Again, not knowing how to act I just sort of stood there and stared. He ended up yanking on my curl trying to get my attention and the weirdest thing happened. It was like my entire body had suddenly gone numb and I sort of collapsed on the ground. My coffee upended onto Prussia who let out a right awful holler because of course it was near scalding.

After several moments of him bouncing around trying to get the coffee to stop burning and me just lying on the floor trying to get feeling back in my limbs, we got things back to normal. Sort of.

I tried to explain to him that barging into people's houses is _not_ normal. And it's actually rather rude and uncalled for and considered breaking and entering. Prussia tried to reason that he didn't break anything, and if anything, I should be the one to apologize because I spilled my coffee all over his shirt. It was a moot point, and I figured that arguing with him wouldn't do anything to help the situation.

He absolutely refused to leave until I made him pancakes and gave him a new shirt. So, begrudgingly, I gave him an old sweater of mine for him to wear until I got the coffee stain out of his shirt and set to work on making pancakes. The quicker I got him out the better, right?

Wrong.

I made twenty two pancakes. Twenty two, and I only ate three of them. Not only am I out of maple syrup, eggs, and flour, but Prussia refused to reimburse me for it. He said he didn't have any money anyway and then plopped down on my couch and turned on the telly.

Oh god, the migraine I get from this man and it hasn't even been a day since we became "acquainted".

I called Papa to see what he said I should do. He just told me that trying to kick Gilbert out would prove futile and that I could either call Germany or simply get to know him. As luck would have it, I couldn't find my address book and Prussia refused to give me his brother's number. So I was stuck with him until further notice.

Further notice meaning four in the afternoon. And he didn't even give me my sweater back after I went through the trouble of cleaning his shirt! There is so much frustration building up and I have no idea what to do with it. I was always bad at handling anger. Usually I would just rant to Alfred about it, but he's not here today so…ugh…

I'll go…chop firewood or something later. That should probably help. It's a little early to start stocking up for the fall and winter but better late than never, I guess…

Overall, Prussia just sat around and talked. I don't think Alfred even talks that much when he comes to visit. And practically every word that came out of that man's mouth was about himself. He kept rambling about his "awesomeness" and how he was just too cool and…oh I don't even know. I ignored most of it.

But now that he's gone, I can take out my frustration on finishing with the attic. But, then again, swinging an ax at a block of wood sounds much more entertaining at the moment.

I'll just…pretend it's his foot or something. Cruel, yes, but after stealing my sweater and devouring all of my pancake supplies, I think it's perfectly fine.

Next time, I won't let him take advantage of me!

_Matthew_


End file.
